


Colors

by Buff_Anon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Dysphoria, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Everyone is either Scared or Confused, Existential Crisis, Follows the Plot for the most part, Gen, Humor, I'm Sorry, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Only to make things worse, Or Not????, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protag ain't havin none of this Shit, Screw Destiny, Self-Insert is Canon Character, Some Memes - Freeform, Some angst, This is DUMB, Trans Character, Trying to make everything better, gratuitous pop culture references, plot????, that is the question, to be or not to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buff_Anon/pseuds/Buff_Anon
Summary: You're dripping like a saturated sunriseYou're spilling like an overflowing sinkYou're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpieceAnd now you're tearing through the pages and the ink-"Colors" by HalseyA self-insert/OC story in which Sasuke is replaced with a gal that is absolutely Done with This Shit ™.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SATOKO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135692) by [YourIdiotWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourIdiotWriter/pseuds/YourIdiotWriter). 



> I wanna say Thanks to YourIdiotWriter for encouraging me to write this. They're the sweetest! :')  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts.

I've made a _lot_ of mistakes in my life.

When I was four, I slathered my tiny body with toothpaste at three in the morning. I ended up waking my whole family because it was sixty-nine degrees in the house and toothpaste is _cold_.

When I was seven, I jabbed a pair of tweezers in an electrical outlet after I got out of the bath. Just to see what would happen.

When I was twelve, I realized I wasn't a boy and told my younger sister how I felt. She then proceeded to open her big mouth to our parents.

When I was sixteen, I accepted a scholarship to a university that was all the way across the country... I also stopped talking to my friends altogether.

And now at nineteen- I have fallen asleep whilst studying for tomorrows finals. I also left _a pot of fucking ramen_ on the stove.

At least when I died, it was when I was sleeping. Being dead was kinda weird. My whole life had flashed before me and I felt light. My skin was clear. My depression was gone. The crops flourished.

And as soon as I was _aware_ , that what I was experiencing was _real_ \- it stopped.

I'm groggy and heavy and on the floor wrapped in my comforter.

I groaned and untangled myself from the blanket. My head hurt and all I could think was 'What the hell? I'm not dead?'

When I freed myself from my confinements, I looked around. Even in the unlit room I could tell that I was _not_ in my room. I stumbled onto my feet and sprinted out of the room.

Nothing _felt_ right. _I_ didn't feel right. I had always been a short person- I had never been bitter about it, but now I was really really short.

I managed to find a bathroom just down the hall and turned on the light. I blinked the sudden brightness away and stood in front of the faucet. I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

And of all people, Uchiha Sasuke stared right back at me.


End file.
